Sweetie Belle's Just Desserts
by xXx575ZiMgArFiElD4eVeRxXx
Summary: Sweetie Belle spends some quality sister with her sister


Sweetie Belle knocked on the door. For some strange reason, her front door was locked; why would her sister leave with the doors locked? However, in a moment Rarity came down, and unlocked the door for her younger filly sibling.

"Ho ho!" she laughed, "Welcome home Sweeite Belle! had a good day at school?"

Sweetie Belle looked at her older sister, who was considerably less composed than usual, "Just another day at school, big sister."

"well do come in! Here, let me get your backpack while you sit down at the dinner table!" As rarity grabbed one of Sweetie's straps with her mouth, practically yanking it off, Sweetie Belle thought for a moment, confused.

"Dinner? Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Good heavens no!" Rarity closed the door, locking it, despite it not being anywhere near night time. She threw Sweetie's backpack to the floor. "A young filly like YOU needs lot of nourishment to grow into a nice, strong, BEA-UTIFUL mare!"

Sweetie giggled nervously. "wh-whatever you say Rarity... what is for dinner anyway?"

"Cake."

Sweetie Belle smacked her lips a little, cake did sound good! Maybe Rarity got some from that bouncing pink friend of hers? "That sounds great!" her voice cracked with excitement. She ran to the dinner table, but stopped short of sitting in the chair.

Before her, stood a cake. A very, very large cake, with white and pink frosting loosely applied to it in random amounts. The large cake practically touched the tip of the ceiling. Sweetie could even see some frosting dripping down, leaving a visible stain on the roof. The baked behemoth swayed before the unicorn, it's moist squishiness echoing throughout the whole boutique. she was a little worried about it toppling down and suffocating her.

Nonetheless, the older, purple-maned mare took no concern, and motioned her younger sister to the chair. "Come on my little sister!" Rarity persuaded, practially shoving her onto the chair, "We don't want it to spoil! HMM!"

Sweetie Belle only managed to stare up at the cake, reminded of the brief time back with mom and dad at Manehatten, with all those large towers looming over. She was scared now. "Rarity is anypony else coming over? I think we should have dinner first before dessert-" The tiny unicorn was cut off as a chunk of cake was shoved into her mouth, Rarity's hoof pushing it in.

"Hm hm! What's wronnnnnng Sweetie Belle!" Rarity mused, making sure her sister chewed the cake fully as she kept the filly's mouth closed. "Can't handle a tiny bit of pastry?"  
Sweetie Belle continued chewing the "baked" good, though she was skeptical of the baked part now. It felt undercooked, like it was pulled out of the oven several minutes before being ready. The taste of egg and milk filled her mouth, mixed in with a ludicrous amount of frosting. It was nauseating. She barely managed to swallow it whole, the exertion of doing so causing tears to swell up in her green eyes.

"Rarity I don't think I want cake," Sweetie Belle announced. Rarity wasn't going to have any of that.

"OH HO HO DON"T WORRRRRRY SWEETIE BELLE!" Rarity reached a hoof into the cake again, shoveling out another chunk as Sweetie Belle's pupils dilated in horror. "I'm sure a skinny little PO-NY like you won't be hurt gaining a few pounds!"

She shoved the next cake chunk into her sister's muzzle, this time some of the frosting getting into her nose. Sweetie Belle barely had time to brace herself as the cake went in, this one being almost entirely frosting. A bit of it managed to slide down her throat already, causing her to cough. Rarity noticed that some of it got onto her sister's cheeks, and wiped it off, pushing it through Sweetie Belle's puckered, shiny lips.

"NOW NOW SWEETIE BELLE! YOU NEED TO MIND YOUR MANNERS EATING YOUR CAKE! NO NEED TO TURN INTO THE DISGUSTING PIG YOU ARE." Rarity laughed and watched her sister struggle to swallow the glob of frosting inside her without throwing up. She started grabbing another chunk of the pastry tower as Sweetie Belle tried to speak.

"Rarity I don't want to eat anymore!" Her cheeks were burning red, hidden by bits of frosting being watered by her tears.

"Oh good heavens!" Rarity gasped, dropping the piece of food to the ground, making a loud splatter of frosting everywhere, as if someone spilled a bucket of white and purple paint onto the floor. "What AM I thinking?! Fattie fat can't eat her pig cake without... some... TEA!" Rarity's horn glew as a cup of warm tea hovered to the table, already prepared. It was even on it's own platter, with tiny silverware and a dainty napkin underneath the cup. "DRINK UP HAM BONE."

Rarity brought the teacup to the filly's lips. Sweetie could smell it and saw a air of steam coming from it but she wanted to get the taste of frost out of her mouth. She willingly drink it, wincing in pain as it was all-too-hot, and tasted overly bitter.  
"HOW DOES IT TASTE, SWEETIE!" Rarity bent back down, scooping up the cake glob she dropped before. "HOW DOES IT TASTE YOU FAT FILLY FUCK."

"Why we gotta do this every Tuesday sister!" Sweetie Belle managed to cry out before being snuffed by the mash of cake forced down her esophagus. Tears rolled down her cheeks while Rarity's horn glowed, and a garden shovel soared nearby.

"WE MUST PICK UP THE PACE LITTLE SWEETIE BELLE, WHY YOU'RE NOTHING BUT SKIN AND BONES!" Rarity stabbed the garden shovel in, causing a violent shift in the cake-structure's balance, and mass of frosting larger than Sweetie's hair was brought towards her. "WE CAN'T HAVE YOUR FATTIE FRIENDS NOT ACCEPTING YOU, HO HO."

Sweetie Belle wasn't having any of it as the mound of cake smothered her face, blinding one of her eyes. She managed to sneeze some of the frosting out, and kept trying to chew, while Rarity continued bobbing back and forth excitedly, shouting "ho ho!" over and over and over again. Sweetie Belle managed to ignore the awful taste and the fear of salmonella by staring at the violently swaying cake tower. Her only hope now was that it could fall on top of her.

"DON'T FORGET THE TEA YOU PIECE OF PASTRY CRAVING CRAP," Rarity put a straw into the teacup and punctured through Sweetie's mouth with it, who procceeded to drink a little.  
Sweetie knew this was her only chance. She raised one of her tiny, white legs up and kicked the table, just hard enough for the cake to completely topple over the two unicorn sisters, drowning them in a sea of frosting.

Sweetie closed her eyes, holding her nostrils tight while digging up to the surface, using her straw as a breathing hole. She thought she was safe, though her body still tense. It was then that she felt something grab her leg: Rarity's hoof, attempting to drag her down. Adredaline shot through the filly's legs as she kicked through the baked goods, stomping her older sister's hoof and breaking some of the bones. This caused the pulling to stop, but at the cost of sinking the filly down deeper.

Soon enough her straw wasn't able to reach the surface anymore, and Sweetie spit it out before more frost made it's way down her throat. She tried holding her breath: her only choice now was to dig out. But it was impossible: moving her limbs only cuased her to sink in deeper, as if a black hole was baked inside this horrific pastry sea. No. She knew what she had to do.

She had to eat. Like the fat fuck she was.

Sweetie Belle chomped and munched and swallowed as much as she could, creating enough of a hole in front of her head for her to see out of. She punched out the frosting and slided out the cake mound, popping out of a hole like a fetus being born, only instead of blood and vaginal fluids she was covered in crumbs and frosting.  
the frosting contiued to move and bubble around, almost as if it were a living thing, Sweetie Belle continue surveying around, and saw her sister's legs; unmoving. A fitting end. Sweetie Belle managed to make her way to the closet and tied on some tennis rackets to her hooves, using them to step over the sea of cake and to the back door of the boutique.

It was sunset now, and she felt awful. Her body was covered in frosting, her hair was full of crumbs, and she was on the verge of throwing up.  
She began rubbing off some of the frosting, starting from the face so it would be out of her eyes and nostrils, and then making her way to the flank and that's when she saw it. On her behind, was the image of a pony mouth, happily eating a piece of cake as it was carried over to it by a levitating fork.  
"I finally got it," Sweetie Belle ushered to herself, "I finally got my cutie mark."

She had thought many things of her older sister. She never cared much for the dress making and her actions tonight seemed to border on torture. But now she knew.  
Underneath all that horribly-underbaked, bad tasting goods that looked like a clown vomited everywhere...

was the body

of a hero.

The End 


End file.
